After Levi
by MagiAllie
Summary: Conocí a Levi cuando el profesor lo puso frente a toda la clase y dijo que tenía 'Problemas auditivos', pero había perdido la cabeza por él cuando me dio un puñetazo en la boca por preguntarle '¿Me escuchas', cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría alejado, pero había un pequeño detalle y es que mi juicio había desaparecido junto con las hojas caidas del otoño.[oneshot][ereri]


**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Estoy nerviosa, porque este es mi primer fic. Ereri, Au moderno, one shot y miles de cosas más a las que no estoy acostumbrada. Y sé que debería estar escribiendo de mis otros fics, pero con esto ya me deslindo de todas mis necesidades de escribir de otras temáticas y me concentrare de lleno en los que tengo. ¡Pasen y lean por favor!

 **Advertencias |** Ereri, no hay nada de hard, todo muy dulce y tierno. Creo.

 **Dedicatoria |** Para Charly, por ser Charly y por betearme monstruos de 24,000 palabras. ¡Mi primer ereri!

* * *

[After Levi]

 **·** Después de Levi **·**

''Había olvidado a reírme y a sonreír, solo contar mis respiraciones, pero cuando lo vi a él, pude recordar un poco de eso.

Estoy agradecido de haberlo conocido, es porque yo lo conocí, la razón por la que estoy agradecido de no escuchar.

Hay muchas cosas que mis orejas me impiden, pero conocerlo, estoy bien con eso.

Lo haría de nuevo.

Estoy seguro que elegiría esta vida de nuevo…

Solo por conocerlo.''

[Hidamari ga kikoeru | cap. 10]

El papel cayó directo en el piso cuando abrí el libro, revoloteando como el pétalo de una flor, que florece en la copa de un árbol y que cae cuando termina la primavera y llega el otoño. Eso me recordó que habían pasado cuatro meses desde el verano, estábamos en el primer mes del otoño, las hojas caen, pero aún se conservan vestigios verdes y lluvias por las tardes. Tal vez un poco de calor por las mañanas, aún no está el otoño sobre nosotros… las hojas caen, pero no todas han caído todavía. Pero este papel, había caído, tal vez era su momento de caer.

Intrigado me incliné hacia el piso y tomé el pedazo de hoja perfectamente recortado, tenía la sensación de que en cuanto lo tocara iba a desaparecer o peor, la tinta de las letras iba a borrarse y quedaría completamente inútil, si hubiese tenido unas pinzas las habría usado. Lo puse frente a mis ojos con la esperanza de que mis pupilas no me engañaran y si era lo que yo imaginaba, lo que repentinamente acababa de pasar por mi mente. Esa musaraña de ideas que se cruzó por mi mente cuando vi el papel caer.

Cuando abrí mi libro. Ese libro que se me había olvidado debajo del pupitre por el último mes y medio, desde que había terminado la última lección, lo había dejado ahí tirado en el pupitre sin volver a fijarme en él, pero ahora en la ceremonia de fin de año, repentinamente había recordado que no podía dejarlo tirado y que tenía que volver por él. Solo para encontrarme con este papel. No era algo que yo esperara, pero probablemente era algo que lo más remoto de mi subconsciente deseaba.

'Levi: 78—56—66—58'

Me parecía que tenía una eternidad desde que había visto su letra, ¿Cómo es que una persona aparece en tu vida un instante y después desaparece? Tu cerebro termina por olvidarla momentáneamente, pero luego las neuronas se conectan y el recuerdo vivido regresa y esa persona reaparece en tu vida como todo lo que fue en su momento, como si solo hubiese sido ayer cuando lo había visto parado enfrente del pizarrón. Con su cara de pocos amigos, sus ojos de circunstancias y sus labios fruncidos. Cuando no me había producido nada, pero al mismo tiempo eso desencadenaría todo.

El profesor lo había presentado frente a nosotros como un alumno 'Temporal de segundo grado' según corrían los rumores él debía estar terminando tercer año y no segundo como nosotros, pero debido a problemas personales no había podido asistir durante la última mitad de su segundo año y había tenido que repetirlo, pero en otra escuela, después hubo unos problemas con sus papeles en la nueva escuela y mientras los solucionaran había vuelto a la escuela anterior. Solo por los últimos tres meses antes del otoño. Solo durante el verano.

— Él es su nuevo compañero temporal, su nombre es Levi Ackerman, estará un tiempo con nosotros mientras se arregla su cambio de escuela — explicó el profesor presionando los hombros de Levi con suavidad —. Por favor, cuiden de él. Tiene problemas auditivos y no tiene sus materiales, así que lo juntaré con uno de ustedes para que le ayuden por estos meses…

En ese momento no me percaté exactamente de lo que el profesor había intentado decir, probablemente solo me había quedado pasmado con la frase 'problemas auditivos' no es que yo fuese un discriminador, es solo que las personas con capacidades diferentes siempre me intimidan, siento que debo ser demasiado bueno con ellos y eso me pone nervioso, así que cuando vi a Levi me sentí nervioso, no deseaba ser su compañero de pupitre, pero tenía el lugar perfecto para que nuestras bancas juntas no destacaran, por lo que por supuesto me habían elegido.

No entendía nada en ese momento, la palabra problemas auditivos no era ni por asomo lo que yo me había imaginado.

— Eren ¿Podrías juntar tu pupitre con Levi? — me llamó el profesor.

Rápidamente me levanté de mi asiento a un lado de la ventana, a tres mesas del primer lugar y tomé la silla y el pupitre de Levi que estaba justo a mi lado, orillándolo y pegándolo hasta mi banca. Debí notar que Levi se sentiría incomodo por resaltar tanto, nuevo alumno, problemas auditivos y encima tener la banca desacomodada. Pero en ese instante no se me pasó por la cabeza y me siento bien de no haberme dado cuenta. Levi se sentó en la silla a mi lado y nuestro primer día como compañeros comenzó.

Como Levi no tenía más que una lapicera pequeña y un cuaderno de rayas, coloqué el libro en medio de ambos pupitres para que el pudiera leer y seguir la clase sin necesidad de conseguir un libro nuevo. Estaba nervioso de tratar con él, mis manos temblaban y probablemente mi cara estaba sonrojada, Levi me ignoraba olímpicamente y miraba al pizarrón con interés, como si no tuviera ningún problema y pudiera escuchar perfectamente la voz del profesor. Yo solo suspiré y seguí la clase hasta que llegó el momento de prestar atención al libro. Todos giramos nuestros rostros al libro, todos menos Levi, él se quedó mirando al pizarrón sin comprender… entonces me di cuenta que probablemente el no escuchaba un carajo de la clase.

Le piqué del hombro y él se giró a mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Me dieron escalofríos.

— Hay que ver el libro — susurré señalando la página, Levi ladeó la cabeza —. La página — intenté de nuevo, en susurros, pero moviendo la boca articulando cada palabra para que lo comprendiese —. Debemos prestar atención a la página 80 del libro.

— De acuerdo — murmuró mirando abajo y su voz me sobresalto.

Se quedó viendo la página, el profesor explicaba los ejercicios y yo miraba el libro y veía el pizarrón, pero Levi no, Levi solo veía la página como si no hubiese nada más interesante que leer un par de instrucciones, tenía un lapicero en la mano y su pulgar temblaba sobre la goma del lapicero, noté que se mordía los labios, noté que debía sentirse desesperado, por no comprender que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por no saber en dónde mirar o porque la voz del profesor era demasiado imperceptible para él, porque tal vez solo entendía algunas palabras, pero otras no. Pero, se veía frustrado.

Tomé mi lapicero.

''El profesor está explicando los ejercicios, uno por uno, para que los hagamos en unos minutos. Cuando termine de explicarlos te los explicaré y los resolveremos juntos.''

Apunté este mensaje en la esquina de la hoja del libro, Levi vio mi mano trazar cada palabra y sus ojos extrañados se posaron contrariados sobre mi rostro, a veces tenía la sensación de que me tomaba por un loco, ¿Quién raya sus libros solo porque sí? Pero a la larga me di cuenta que en realidad Levi se sorprendía de mi iniciativa. Tomó su lapicero y escribió una respuesta justo debajo de mi mensaje.

''He entendido algunas partes.''

Levi me explicó, algunas semanas después, que cuando alguien tenía problemas auditivos no es realmente que dejara de escuchar, si no que gradualmente el oído dejaba de percibir algunos tonos, que para entender la conversación de una persona debía tener una voz clara y firme, no gritar, no importa cuánto grites simplemente hay tonos que no alcanzan a distinguir. Levi tenia dificultad con las ''mes'' le costaba demasiado escuchar a la gente decir ''me salieron'' y escuchaba un inservible ''ieron''. Levi se frustraba cuando la gente le gritaba.

''El profesor habla en un tono que me complica la existencia''

Sonreí internamente y volví a escribir en la hoja.

'' ¿Tono? No debes preocuparte, he entendido bien, la mayor parte… así que me haré cargo de que los comprendas''

Levi no contestó nada más con el lapicero, solo se me quedo viendo y luego sonrió con amabilidad, tenía una sonrisa cautivadora, ahora lo veo de ese modo. En ese momento creí que una puerta al cielo iba a abrirse especialmente para mí, estaba haciendo algo bueno por un discapacitado, esas cosas dan méritos. Tenía una mentalidad estúpida, cuando sabía que Levi estaba feliz porque yo podía llegar a comprender un poco sus fastidios. Cuando se lo confesé me dijo que no importaba, que el hecho de que lo hiciera por motivos distintos a 'intentar entenderlo' era lo que me hacía especial.

Cuando el profesor dejó de explicar la primera parte de la página y los ejercicios, Levi me miró como esperando que le diera clases particulares. No volví a hablar el resto de las clases, tomé el libro de biología y señale los puntos importantes de la lección, remarque con notas alrededor de mi libro y mensajes y tomé su cuaderno de rayas apuntando algunas cosas necesarias. Después señalé la pregunta y le expliqué por medio de una nota lo que debíamos hacer. Levi leyó todos los apuntes en el cuaderno que le hice, remarcó otras cosas en el libro y finalmente respondimos la pregunta. Y nos llevó solo 10 minutos.

'Eren'

Fue lo siguiente que escribí en la hoja de papel, aunque el profesor me había llamado por mi nombre yo tenía la necesidad de recordárselo, ahora que sabía que probablemente él no hubiese podido escuchar esa parte de la conversación. Levi miró la hoja y tomó su lapicero.

'Fácil'

Fácil de escuchar, de recordar y de pronunciar. Eso significaba ese fácil, Levi me lo explicó después. Levi me dijo muchas cosas que cuando lo conocí no tuve en cuenta, Levi me dijo que detestaba que le preguntaran '' ¿Me escuchas?'' porque no podía distinguir bien el sonido ''mes'' y porque era demasiado obvio que muchas veces él no podía entender lo que decían… él me dijo que odiaba sentirse fuera de la conversación, que detestaba no poder reírse de los chistes o tener que preguntar ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijiste? Todo el tiempo.

Mi libro estaba cubierto con notas nuestras, intercambio de mensajes, notas sobre el tema, algunos dibujos nuestros y compartíamos risas por lo bajo. Probablemente ese libro era un gran recuerdo para Levi y para mí, pues, aunque era un libro que juntaba por lecciones cinco materias, mas parecía un diario donde escribíamos todo lo que pensábamos, el preguntaba cosas sobre la clase o cosas sobre mí, o cualquier tipo de cosas. Y yo le respondía siempre en el mismo margen del cuaderno, su letra era tan familiar para mí como la mía propia. Probablemente yo pudiera reconocer su letra en donde fuera.

— ¿No quieres almorzar conmigo? — le pregunté cuando terminamos las clases y salíamos al descanso. Y como lo acababa de conocer, pensé naturalmente, que no me había escuchado. Por eso lo dije en tono alto.

Levi me miró con mala cara.

— No gracias, prefiero estar solo…

Tomó su almuerzo y salió del salón, sin siquiera preocuparse por si comería solo. No me preocupe en el momento, imaginé que para una persona como él era mejor estar solo y no tener que convivir con gente que le gritara todo el tiempo y efectivamente esa era la razón por la que Levi prefería comer solo, porque las personas normales le gritaban todo el tiempo y eso lo ponía de un terrible humor. Levi se enojó conmigo una vez, solo una vez desde que nos conocimos, pero probablemente esa vez fue la única y la más significativa muestra de algo entre los dos.

Desde aquella vez que me rechazó para comer jamás volví a imitarlo ni nos regresábamos juntos a casa, solo permanecíamos sentados junto durante las clases mientras creábamos una infinidad de notas en los márgenes del cuaderno. Así que realmente nunca tuvimos esa clase de relación amistosa en la que le presentaba a todos mis amigos ni nada de eso, entonces como fue que me entere de toda su vida y todas aquellas cosas que ahora me hacen conocer a Levi de una manera correcta.

Mis amigos tampoco gustaban mucho de acercarse a él, porque era mayor, porque no escuchaba bien, porque era asocial y apático y porque según ellos era extraño que se riera mientras veía las hojas de los cuadernos. Nunca les dije la razón por la que Levi se reía, supongo que de haberles dicho que Levi y yo nos pasábamos mensajes todo el tiempo, su reacción para con el habría sido diferente. Pero no lo fue, y esa fue la vez que Levi y yo perdimos una batalla como amistad y ganamos una como algo mas sentimental.

De la tormenta nace la calma.

— ¡Hey Eren podemos, por favor, te lo suplico, ir a jugar baseball! — me preguntó Connie con las manos enfrente de la cara.

— ¡¿Qué, baseball?! — pregunté levantándome del asiento y sonriendo ampliamente al tomar mi mochila. — ¡Claro, basura! Vamos…

— Nos hace falta otro jugador y estamos completos — sonrió Marco levantando la palma y la choque con él con emoción — ¿Crees que el… pueda?

— ¿Levi? — pregunté extrañado, mis amigos nunca lo consideraban para nada.

— Si puedo — contestó él. Me extrañó verlo levantarse del asiento y tomar sus cosas, caminar con lentitud hasta nuestro grupo.

Tenía miedo, sabía que Levi no escuchaba, que no seguía las ordenes perfectamente. Tenía miedo que mis amigos se incomodaran con su presencia, no era que Levi me diera vergüenza era que no quería que Levi se sintiera aislado… que Levi sintiera la presión del grupo o la extrañeza de no poder participar, quería mantenerlo alejado de eso. ¿Cómo cometí semejante error? Ahora creo que lo debí hacer fue incorporarlo al grupo y no marginarlo, como pensé que sería mejor. Bueno es que ahora ya conozco a Levi y en ese momento… el apenas tenía un mes a mi lado.

— ¡Estamos completos!

No recuerdo que pasó después, es más, estaba tan nervioso que recuerdo en verdad demasiado poco del camino hacia al campo, recuerdo que mis amigos se presentaron con él, recuerdo que Levi solo asintió cuando le dijeron sus nombres y que intento hacer una sonrisa y que yo quería que la tierra me absorbiera, mi mente estaba llena con pensamientos como: '¡Pobre Levi!', de verdad que era un completo subnormal.

Llegamos al campo y nos pusimos en equipos, Levi quedó en mi equipo por suerte, aunque no creo que la suerte haya tenido que ver, creo que lo pusieron aquí a propósito. Y luego cuando estábamos eligiendo quien batearía primero fue cuando todo se fue al diablo. No recuerdo quien hizo el chiste, pero todos nos reímos con un escándalo increíble, excepto Levi… Levi se quedó callado. En ese momento Reiner se giró a verlo y riendo le dijo ¿No entendiste?

Levi levantó una ceja y abrió la boca.

— ¡No le hables así! — le grité a Reiner pegándole en el hombro

— Oye Eren — llamó de inmediato mi atención —. Es verdad, no escuche una mierda.

— No le hablé de ninguna manera, exagerado — me gruñó Reiner quitando mi mano de un empujón.

— Debes ser más sutil — lo empuje —, puede que Levi no escuchara el chiste y le diera vergüenza admitirlo ¿De verdad es necesario que lo expongas?

— Ya, Eren. Cierra la boca — me gruñó Levi después

— ¿Acaso no dejaras que te defienda? — pregunté dándole la espalda a Reiner —, ¿Somos amigos no?

Levi abrió los ojos, sus afilados ojos grises resaltaron ante esas palabras, su boca se quedó medio abierta. Pero yo estaba nervioso, tenía el sudor en la cara y las manos temblando, tal vez me había molestado demasiado pensando que Reiner o mis amigos podrían hacer sentir incomodo a Levi y eso era algo que no quería porque a lo largo de este mes, había conservado a Levi a mi lado, tranquilo y bien, sin necesidad de burlas o asilamiento. Pero realmente no era lo que tenía que hacer, yo mismo lo aislaba en ademanes perspectivos.

En el momento realmente creí que Levi no me había escuchado y que tenía que repetir frente a todos esos diálogos. Porque no me contestó.

— ¿Me escuchaste?

Y fue cuando Levi realmente se enojó, ahora sé que odiaba que le dijeran eso, pero en el momento no lo sabía y solo sentí su puño contra mi rostro, tenía una fuerza bruta. Levi tenía una fuerza brutal, me pego directo en la mandíbula y mis dientes chocaron entre ellos, hubo un poco de sangre escurriendo del interior de mi mejilla y cuando me recupere del impacto vi a Levi, estaba tan sorprendido que no me figure que su rostro podría estar tan contraído en ira y en dolor.

— ¡Si te escuché imbécil! — gritó desesperado —, ¡Claro que te escuché, a ti siempre te escucho! ¡Tú eres el único al que escucho con claridad porque tu voz es más fuerte y clara que un puto silbato! ¡Así que no me preguntes si te escuché, mierda!

Se dio la vuelta hasta la banca del campo de baseball tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Extrañado, repentinamente mi mal humor se evaporó por completo, además de que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Levi gritar y de que lo escuchaba hablar tanto. Y por supuesto todo lo que me había dicho, todas esas palabras agresivas amontonadas, cargadas de doble sentido que habían hecho palpitar mi corazón como ninguna otra vez a su lado había palpitado. Y cuando miré a lo lejos y los cabellos negros de Levi se movían por su trote, supe que tenía que ir tras él. Corrí por mi coila, me la puse en el hombro y salí disparado.

No hubo juego.

Levi se detuvo en un parque a tres cuadras y media, supongo que pensó que para ese entonces ya no lo perseguía o tal vez solo no escuchó la forma desesperada en la que corría tras él, porque cuando me vio llegar intento correr de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo tomé del brazo con una fuerza que rayaba en la violencia y lo obligué a encararme. Aun con sus diez centímetros menos y su cara de cansancio, se veía tan amenazador como lo recordaba, pero sutilmente… vulnerable.

— ¿Siempre me has escuchado? — le pregunté. Si, fue lo primero que pude soltar.

Levi se quedó callado, jadeando, siendo tomado por mí de su codo, asintió con extrema lentitud.

— ¿Puedes oírme claramente? — pregunté con la cara roja, soltando mi agarre un poco.

— Claro como el agua.

— ¿Solo a mí?

— Sobre todo a ti.

Lo estreché contra mis brazos, lo abracé, aun no sé por qué. Es de esas preguntas que no puedo contestar todavía, sin embargo, lo hice, lo apreté tan fuerte como un peluche y lo dejé contra mi pecho por incontables segundos, en los que mi rostro se teñía de rojo a morado y en lo que la marca de su puñetazo comenzaba a notarse fuertemente en mi mejilla. Levi respiraba tranquilamente y sus brazos descansaban en cada lado de su cuerpo. No lloraba ni hacia nada, supongo que estaba impactado. Pero después vi, que su cara estaba rosada.

— Puedo escucharte perfectamente bien. — me explicó cuando nos separamos —. Tienes una voz muy firme y muy clara y detecto bien todos los tonos de ella, es por eso que me es fácil hablar contigo. También puedo fácilmente permanecer a tu lado, y escribir en tu libro. Es por esa razón que no me he apartado de ti, porque a tu lado no me siento excluido…

— Perdóname, Levi — le sonreí con fuerza —. De verdad que no lo sabía, pero ahora… me siento muy, muy feliz.

Ese día nos quedamos por tres horas en el parque. Nos quedamos ahí toda la tarde, me explicó todo, desde como perdió el oído gradualmente y de cómo el proceso degenerativo no lo dejaría mantener una vida normal. De cómo tuvo que irse de la escuela y repetir año y de muchas cosas más, me explico lo de los tonos en la voz y lo de que odiaba que le gritaran, y me declaro que odiaba que le gritaran ¿me escuchas? Lo que yo había hecho, y jamás volví a hacer, me conto todo, y me repitió mil veces que él podía escuchar mi voz, porque era clara. Esa era su excusa para decir que mi voz era digerible para sus orejas, que era clara.

Cuando nos despedimos ese día, había tomado el meñique de Levi.

Jamás volví a tocarlo. Pero las cosas entre nosotros, mejoraron, aprendí de Levi todo lo que debía aprender y aunque seguimos sin irnos juntos a casa ni almorzar juntos y por supuesto jamás volvimos a salir con mis amigos juntos, el aire que se respiraba entre nosotros era distinto. Un aire con más confianza, con más veracidad, con una pizca de conocimiento y sabiduría, comencé a comprender a Levi, saber que era lo que detestaba de su condición y como quería ser tratado, y en vez de aislarlo de los demás, simplemente dejé de preocuparme por sus problemas de audición y de vez en cuando era como si de verdad no los tuviera.

Lo traté como a un igual, como una persona normal.

Y mi libro estaba repleto de nuestras notas.

— ¿Por qué no te lo llevas y le sacas copias? — le pregunté un día mientras guardamos nuestras cosas

— Te lo devolveré mañana.

Le extendí el libro y el, él lo hizo no yo, tocó mi mano cuando lo tomo. No hizo ningún gesto, solo bajo las pestañas y medio sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y salió con mi libro entre las manos. Asumo que le saco copias, porque al día siguiente, el libro estaba en el asiento, pero ya no volví a ver a Levi jamás.

El no volvió, no volvió ese día no volvió al día siguiente ni a la semana siguiente. Desapareció por completo y jamás tuve tanto valor como para preguntar a un profesor que era lo que le había pasado, aunque probablemente se hubiese decidido su cambio de escuela. Así que no lo hice y tampoco volví a usar el libro, porque Levi y yo nos lo habíamos terminado, así que se quedó ahí guardado debajo del pupitre para siempre y poco a poco volví a mi rutina normal de estudiante, y fue como si Levi nunca hubiera existido. Incluso mi cerebro se olvidó que alguna vez tuve un compañero de pupitre medio sordo, incluso dejé de pensar en el día con día.

Por eso ver su número en un papel, era como revivir aquellos meses.

— Ni siquiera paso tanto tiempo — me reprendí —. ¿Cómo pude casi olvidarlo?

— ¿Eren? — preguntó Mikasa abriendo la puerta del salón —. Te tardaste demasiado así que vine a buscarte ¿Está todo bien?

— Si — murmuré guardándome el numero en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tomé mis cosas y Salí del aula.

Mikasa me dio un Gary Gary kun kun y salimos del salón, ahora las aulas estaban vacías, la escuela estaba medio desértica pues comenzaban nuestras tres semanas de vacaciones. El final del ciclo, por fin se terminaba el segundo año y comenzaríamos en nuestro tercer año. Lamí la paleta de hielo y miré a Mikasa.

— Mikasa, ¿Te acuerdas de Levi? — le pregunté con suavidad

— ¿Tu compañero sordo?

Me mordí la lengua ¿Cómo así? ¿Así lo veían todos los miembros del salón? Vaya… pues sí que era el único que había comenzado a tratar a Levi como una persona normal, para todos los demás él ya era sordo, a pesar de que se esforzara por escuchar mejor a las personas. Para todos los demás el simplemente no escuchaba, y solo era mi compañero. No de ellos.

— El mismo… — sonreí con resignación —. Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo, pero… encontré su número telefónico.

Mikasa se quedó callada, lamia su propia paleta. Salimos del edificio y caminábamos rumbo a la salida cuando volvió a hablar.

— ¿Vas a llamarle? — me preguntó extrañada

— Creo que lo haré — admití con cierta indecisión palpable —. Es decir, ha pasado un tiempo y se fue sin despedir, pero él era… él fue importante. Ahora veo, las cosas… distintas.

— Llámale — me dijo Mikasa extendiéndome su teléfono celular.

Un repentino escalofrió recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, tenía el teléfono enfrente, su número en el bolsillo y de pronto todo ese mes de olvido de su rostro milímetro a milímetro había regresado y se plasmaba contra mi cara fuertemente, como un remolino de recuerdos y emociones que aún no lograba codificar. Tragué saliva y llevé mi temblorosa mano hasta su celular y lo tome, abrí la tapa y con la izquierda saque el número de celular. Mikasa me miraba, no sé si estaba probándome o si estaba celosa.

Piqué las teclas con el número, una por una, sintiendo el sudor y la duda en la punta de mis huellas dactilares.

El botón verde y… llamando.

Pegué el auricular a mi oreja, Mikasa aún me miraba, el teléfono reaccionaba a la llamada y tragué saliva sintiendo la oreja mojada. Respiré por la boca y apreté el papel con la mano.

'Los sentimos el número que usted marco a desactivado las llamadas'

Y mi mundo apenas reconstruido se hizo trizas.

Quité el auricular de mi oreja y lo miré con extrañeza, quería romperlo por jugarme esa broma sucia, apreté el botón rojo y volví a marcar, volví a escuchar la voz de la grabadora y lo volví a hacer, lo hice tal vez cerca de cinco veces hasta que Mikasa me quito el teléfono de las manos y me lo mostro con una pose extraña. No sé qué quería darme a entender, pero se guardó el teléfono y supe que en sus ojos se reflejaba un 'Lo perdiste. Supéralo' y por supuesto un 'Vamos a casa' pero ahora al último lugar al que quería ir era a casa, no podía ir a casa a torturarme llamando de un numero local a un celular privado para escuchar la misma respuesta.

— No puedo — le dije —. Tengo que saber de él. Tengo que saber en dónde está.

Y corrí de vuelta al edificio. Ella no corrió tras de mí y mi mente estaba tan concentrada en llegar a la sala de maestros que no pensé en absolutamente nada más, solo apretaba el número telefónico contra mi pecho, solo quería en este instante saber de él, porque ahora se habían reconstruido d De nuevo mis recuerdos, por todas esas razones que no alcanzaba a comprender quería ver cómo me decía que mi voz era clara para él. Quería escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos grises y su sonrisa básica.

Cuando llegue a la sala de maestros, solo había una persona y la ataque sin importar quién era.

— ¡Necesito saber el paradero de un estudiante! — le grité aun jadeando en la puerta.

Se movió desorientado.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo no, no sé de qué me hablas… — contestó y yo ya estaba dando zancadas hasta llegar a donde estaba parado. Lo encaré.

— Había un estudiante llamado Levi Ackerman, tenía problemas de audición y se cambió de escuela — le expliqué con las palabras atropellándose las unas a las otras —. Necesito saber su dirección.

— No puedo dártela, y aunque pudiera esos datos están restringidos para los alumnos.

Sin poder resistirme más puse mis manos en sus hombros, él se alteró y dio un respingo, pero no tenía intenciones de golpearlo. Al menos no todavía, solo intentaba… hacerlo entrar en razón o algo parecido.

— Él era mi compañero, compartimos el pupitre por semanas enteras y casi me olvido de él, en verdad necesito saber dónde está el ahora, porque yo… le juro que no utilizaré los datos para algo malo, solo son los datos de un estudiante temporal. Por favor, se lo suplico.

El hombre se me quedo viendo, tenía el pelo rubio y un ridículo bigote, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, suspiró con extrañeza y frunció aún más el ceño de lo normal. Me quitó las manos de sus hombros y se frotó las sienes.

— Mira, aunque quisiera dártelas, no puedo. No soy un profesor, no tengo acceso a los archivos, además si este estudiante temporal ya se fue, su archivo no estará más en esta escuela, se mudará a su escuela actual. Así que lo lamento mucho, pero ya no hay nada que lo conecte a esta escuela, más que tu…

— Eren — me llamó Mikasa desde la puerta.

Mi rostro estaba descompuesto, asentí sin ganas y me di media vuelta, tenía ganas de llorar. Me sentía culpable por haber tardado tanto en buscarlo, tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, tal vez Levi no habría desactivado su número telefónico. Fui un mal amigo, una mala persona, ahora no sabía en qué rincón del mundo estaba y yo era el único culpable.

— Eren — me volvió a llamar Mikasa cuando estábamos en el marco de la puerta.

— Creo que ya lo perdí…

— Eren, mira esto.

Levanté la cara mojada en lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse por mis mejillas y mientras descansábamos en el pasillo me di cuenta de lo que me estaba mostrando, se trataba de la pantalla de su celular, de nuevo, abierta en la bandeja de los mensajes… una conversación con un número desconocido. Se trataba del número de Levi. Lo arranqué de sus manos y lo pegué a mis ojos, el aire salió de mi boca de repente.

''Oye enano, mi compañero está desesperado por encontrarte y tu celular desvía las llamadas. Haz el favor de contestarle de una buena vez''

'' ¿Quién eres?''

''Una amiga de Eren.''

''Ah'' el siguiente mensaje también era de él ''Solo utilizo los mensajes.''

'' ¿Dónde estás? ¿En qué escuela estudias?''

''No confió en ti, Eren tiene mi número que me mensajee''

''Solo dime tu maldita escuela, enano''

Y ese era el final de la conversación. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, pues al menos ahora tenía un contacto con Levi y el número que me había dado aún funcionaba, no podía ser más perfecto. Ya tenía una sola manera de acercarme a él. Pero yo no tenía teléfono celular. Tenía que hacer algo para que Levi contestara en el de Mikasa. Lo tomé y apreté las teclas para enviarle un mensaje, algo y decirle que era yo, que me lo dijera. Pero no fue necesario, el teléfono vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

''Calle. Port María, #45''

— ¿Es su dirección? — sollocé cuando la vi — ¡Es la dirección que me mando! ¡Debo ir, debo ir a verlo! ¡Gracias Mikasa!

Le di un abrazo fuerte, uno de esos de amistad verdadera y Salí corriendo con mi mochila en la mano, con el número de Levi en el bolsillo y con la mente repitiendo una y otra vez esa dirección hasta que se me quedo grabada completamente. Corrí rápidamente por toda la escuela hasta llegar a la salida y mientras más repetía la dirección más pronto me di cuenta que iba a llegar muy rápidamente, solo tenía que correr un poco más, un par de calles, un par de casas, buscar el número y ahí estaría.

Encontraría a Levi. De nuevo.

Cuando llegué a la calle, y vi el número, pensé que tal vez me había equivocado. Eso pensé por unos minutos eternos en los que me detuve al otro lado de la banqueta, esperando una señal que me dijera que si era aquí, que si era esta… es que no era una casa y tampoco lucia como una escuela, sin embargo, tenía una entrada amplia, arboles a los costados, y un edificio grande al final del corredor. Un reloj en la torre de en medio. Y el otoño palpable que hacía que las hojas de los arboles cayeran una y otra vez sobre el pasillo.

Me acerqué con pasos sigilosos intentando averiguar de qué lugar se trataba, cuando estuve frente a la puerta, la reja abierta, miré el letrero del edificio y entrecerrando mis ojos, había unas palabras escritas ahí, pero no me atrevía a entrar…

''Escuela de señas para personas con problemas auditivos''

Pasó a mi lado, ignorándome olímpicamente, como si no tuviera idea de quien era, caminando a mi lado por el pasillo tan rápido que me dio la espalda en un momento justo y mi corazón se detuvo rápidamente, una emoción me recorrió la espina dorsal y me retorcí de miedo, solo de imaginar que él no me había visto, o peor, que me había ignorado.

— Levi —lo llame, pero no se detuvo.

Tal vez estaba ignorándome, tal vez y solo tal vez mi voz había dejado de ser clara para él. Me dolió más de lo que me imaginé que podría dolerme.

— ¡Levi! — lo llamé más fuerte, pero sin gritarle.

Increíblemente se detuvo. Aún me daba la espalda cuando giró suavemente su mentón, como si se imaginara que eran las hojas de los arboles las que lo habían llamado y no mi voz. Pero casualmente fue moviendo su cabeza hasta que termino frente a mí, mirándome con sus ojillos grises sorprendidos, su boca se abrió como si quisiera decir algo. Caminé por entre los azulejos hasta tenerlo frente a mí, otra vez, como si su recuerdo brillara con una luz especial, justo en este momento.

— ¿Puedes oírme? — le pregunté tomándole de los hombros.

Levantó la mirada y llevó sus manos hasta sus bolsillos, sacó de ahí dos aparatos para los oídos y se los puso rápidamente en las orejas, encendiéndolos, mientras yo lo veía hacer, luego volvió a verme, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó de inmediato

— Soy gay — le dije con fuerza —. Soy gay por ti.

— ¿Qué? Eren me fui porque no podía oírte más, mis oídos próximamente no escucharan nada —me explicó quitando mis brazos de sus hombros —. Cancelé mis llamadas porque el sonido del teléfono me hace daño y tu llega aquí a decirme ¡Que me fui por ti!

— No dije que me fui por ti — le corregí tomándole de las mejillas —, dije que me gustas.

— ¿Qué? — se quedó quieto por segundos interminables, con mis manos sobre sus mejillas —, No escuche bien…

— Lo hiciste — le dije de inmediato —, te dije que me gustas. Te dije que creo que soy gay, que me gustas Levi y que lamento haberme tardado tanto en buscarte. Que no me importa si no escuchas bien, para mi tu y yo somos iguales, te trataré como a un igual, aprenderé lenguaje de señas. Por favor, ya no te vuelvas a alejar de mi lado. Te diré mil veces que me gustas, hasta que lo comprendas perfectamente, hasta que sepas que es verdad.

Levi se quedó en perfecta calma, con sus delgadas cejas negras fruncidas, sus ojos buscando una solución, sus labios rositas tambaleándose entre su rostro blanco y sus pestañas moviendo el aire de un lado a otro. Luego me miró de nuevo, frunció sus cejas y me parecía que era como el choque de dos animalitos.

— ¿Te gusto, aunque no pueda oír? — me preguntó.

— Me gustarías, aunque pudieras oír.

Di un paso enfrente y le planté un beso en los labios, un beso casto y suave, rápido y torpe. Solo un beso, con los ojos cerrados con los labios fruncidos, con la garganta seca. Un beso desesperado, medio alocado. Y separé mis manos de sus mejillas mientras quitaba mis labios de su boca, le sonreí ampliamente. Levi estaba increíblemente sonrojado. Me dio una sonrisa medio extrañada.

— No tiene sentido — comentó sin entender —. Pero, también me gustas.

— ¡Lo sabía!

Lo volví a abrazar contra mi pecho, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente como para romperle la columna. Pero estaba demasiado feliz.

* * *

N/A: Creo que el final este medio forzado, pero una parte de mi cerebro decía ¡síguelo! Y al mismo tiempo me recordaba a mí misma, que esto era un one shot y no tenía que expandirme demasiado, pero bueno. Como dije antes, estoy nerviosa, es mi primer one shot Ereri. Me gusta el resultado final, y bueno con este one shot me despido de los one shot hasta… ¡Octubre! Que se vienen algunos cumpleaños.

¡Gracias por leer y recuerden que sus reviews motivan para seguir escribiendo! (๑•̀ㅂ•́) و


End file.
